


The Princess and the Raven - A Tale from the Fade

by Mikalon



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Dragon Age - Freeform, Dragon Age Lore, Dragon Age Thedas, DragonAge - Freeform, Drama & Romance, Elven, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fade, Fluff and Smut, Inquisition, Love, Sexual Content, Shameless Smut, Thedas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-08
Updated: 2016-03-08
Packaged: 2018-05-25 12:25:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6195058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikalon/pseuds/Mikalon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This Story is set in Thedas the World created by the god called Maker.<br/>It is a Tale from a long time Ago. A simple memory found in the Fade by a Wanderer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Princess and the Raven - A Tale from the Fade

_There once was a time, when the human race was still in it’s cradle and old high elves lived deep in ever green forests, in their great golden palaces, with silver springs pouring endless fresh water._

_It was a time when the forests where full of spirits and old gods, taking the shape of animals and elves alike, as they pleased._

_Just as people had varying emotions, there were three different kinds of them._

_Some of them represented light and love and where they stood life blossomed._

_Some of them stood in shadow, bringing harm and dead. Where they wandered, misery engulfed._

_But unknown to most today, there was a third kind of Spirit._

_Mischievous and playful, they brought trouble but also granted great wisdom and taught humans and elves alike the way of crafting._

_They were even told to grant the humans the gift of fire and the knowledge of agriculture and breeding.  
_

__._ _

__._ _

__._ _

The night was mild and countless stars filled the sky and let it glow like a veil made of silver. No cloud covered the blue round of the moon. The tender shine fell on earth and into the garden of the elven palace. Small ember jewels, granted a dim and warm glowing light, while floating through the air.

There, under a tree of golden leaves and apples, sat a man with an elegant, yet virile figure. His eyes were so deep, as If they had never seen the light of the sun. And his hair was as pitch-black as the darkest night, with small and big feathers in it.

He wore a cheeky smile on his thin lips, while playing with a small and round stone.

He flipped the pebble into the air and caught it, again and again. He was waiting for half of the evening now. But he didn't mind.

Beautiful music filled the air from behind the door, were the dancing hall was. Elves and Spirits alike danced in graceful manner. A while ago he were a part of the crowd, but he sneaked outside.

He was waiting for someone special and precious to him.

For her, that she was able to let his heart beat faster, just like a flighty sparrow, trapped in a way to small cage.

He was old, nearly as old as the culture of elven, but he never really grew up. His mind was full of play and laughter and the zest of life was his feasting. After all he was a spirit of mischief. But when he saw her, he felt like a little boy. He was thrown back to the years when he still learned how to control his energy and powers and woman made him nervous for no reason.

 

Light footsteps echoed from the empty hallway that surrounded the garden and he stood up from the wooden bench, to open his arms and catch the woman that hopped into his arms. Her warm and slender body felt familiar and welcome against him. He caught her like the small nightingale she was for him. Her pale skin and white blonde hair vivid in the light of the moon.

He spun her around, while holding her tight.

“Craban…” Her voice was a loving whisper at his ear and a shudder grasped from his neck down to his toes. Her soft lips pressed fluttering kisses on his temple and cheeks.

This was not his name, because he had no name, but in her language it was the name of that black bird, that the humans called a ravens. He was without title and yet he had many. He let her down, his arms still around her back and waist.

He waited the whole evening for her to steal away from her father and the society.

The Elven royalty revered his kind, but still did not accept them as equally. Elven where only allowed to bind with elven, to keep the blood clean. And even if he was a highly regarded member of the court: She was a forbidden fruit.

She was a princess.

They played this little game of “hide and see” for centuries now.

He loved her and she loved him.

“Ar lath ma, ma vhenan.” She whispered the words filled with fondness in his ear and kissed his neck right under it.

She knew how to drive him crazy with anticipation and wanting and she enjoyed it the sight he gave her. The slight shudder, the deep groaning and his strong hands gripping her tighter.

His fingers fondled her neck and shoulders eagerly, while his lips playfully sucked at her throat. Her gift was a small moan, a sound so sweet and needing that he couldn't stop himself from caressing her more.

Soon his hands slid under her gown, but she stopped him, grabbing his hands.

She heard him growling and his body rumbled against hers. She gave him a apologetic kiss and made a step back.

“I want you as much as you want me, my proud raven.” She said hushed and her green eyes seem to glow with lust. “But not in here, where everyone could see us.”

“I know.” he answered peevish and his voice was a low rumble in his chest. He was a big and muscular man. Not as broad as a human warrior, but still a sight even a lot of females of her race appreciated.

“But I want you. I want make love with you in front of everyone. I want them to know that you are mine and mine alone.” He licked his lips and heat rushed down her spine, right into her sex, as his words hung in the air, thick and heavy.

She grabbed his hand and they hurried out of the garden, right when the heavy steps of guards came closer.

Their hearts beat equally fast when they slipped into a empty hallway. He laughed into her hair, as he pressed her at the wall, kissing her onto the throat, the collarbone and then up again on her chin. She responded with a quiet giggle, but pushed him away and rushed forward to her chamber. Feeling him on her heels.

It was a sweet game of chasing.

They entered her room and she closed the door and locked it.

As soon as they heard the soft clicking sound he was once more against her, pushing her at the wooden door, his lips everywhere on her Face, her throat, her neckline.  
She pressed herself eagerly at his warm body, wrapping her hands around his neck and kissing him on the forehead. Her fingers played with the hairline at his nape and the small, fluffy feathers which grew out of his skin like hair. And he clung his arm around her and carried her to her bed. He let himself fall in it and laughed as she let out a little cry of surprise.  
She was so happy right now. The feeling made her head feel light and tingly. Only he could make her feel that way and in a moment of exuberance she kissed him again. His lips pressed against hers and with a little pressure she opened her mouth for him and let his tongue in. They fought a little war, with no winner or loser and with a hot feeling in her tight she stood up to undress.  
Her Raven watched her while she opened the laces of the wide gown and she could see the hard bulge in his tight leather pants. He was unable to break away from the sight and just fumbled at the Edge of his linen shirt.  
She knew it drove him wild to observe her, while she let the Fabric fall to the ground and made a step towards to bed.  
He took in a sharp breath, his erection throbbed painfully for her.  
So much years, so many nights they shared and he never grew tired of her beauty. Her elegance, her love for him.  
He hurried to pull his shirt over his head.

“Oh sweet goddess!” she whispered. “I wish you could do this the whole night!”

“What?” he asked grinning. “Undress?”

“Yes!” she answered. “Seeing your strong muscles work under your skin when you lift your arms. Yet I have to admit, I love the sight of your hard cock in this tight Leather even more. Twitching because you want my wet cunt, since you know how ready I am for you.”

“Damn you, princess!” he swore and grabbed her arm to pull her in the chilled silken of her blanket. They shifted until he was above her, kissing her neck again while cupping her firm breasts with his hands. His thumbs ran over her hard nipples, letting her moan and shivers. He chuckled. Elven where so much more sensitive then human woman. Even if it was long ago he had bed a human. Not since he laid with the elven princess.

"Say that you want me to fuck you..." He knew she was wet and ready for him and he was more then willing to claim her.

“Please. Craban!” she begged him and he let out a deep laughter, kissing her on the left nipple, then sucking it between his lips. She let out a small cry, lifting her mid against his, pleading... demanding more, but he resisted. With his teeth he rolled the little knob, while the tip of his tongue brushed against it. “Please.” she said again.

“Please what? Tell me my sweet, pure Princess... Tell me exactly what you want from me.” He was impressed by himself that he could manage to speak so clearly after they haven't seen for barely a year. What sounded like a long time was nothing more then a wink of the eye for two immortal beings. But long enough to drive them wild with lust.  
She tried hard to get the needing words into a full sentences. It wasn't that easy when he played her like this.

“Please take me, like when we first met...Remind me...” Her voice was nothing more then a shaking breath, but he heard her.

He moaned on her breast, pushing himself a bit up, to look her in the face. Her words hit him so hard, shook him with such lust, he was about to explode.  
The first time, oh how he remembered it! Everytime he saw her father he was thinking about it. Spiteful.

  
He moved and laid at her side, pulling her at him, kissing her hard, while his hand kneaded her ass. His voice was a husky groan on her earlobe.  
“You mean when I took your virginity?”

“Yes!” She gasped, sucking air in her lungs. She felt hot and breathless. His eyes where so deep and black, like the darkness before the gods created the sun. He looked to dangerous, jet he was the most loving man she ever met. He was always trying to make her happy. He brought her little presents and showed her the world, with his magic. She was not allowed to leave the castle, but he granted her freedom.

“When I was the first man to touch you here?” His hand wandered down her side and then easily slid between her legs. His warm skin touched her wet slit and his fingers found the little knob that made her cry out. Her hip jerked against his hand as his index- and middlefinger rubbed over her clit. For a while her moans filled the air and made her thick and hot. She felt devine.

“Look at me!” he demanded and she opened her eyes, that she closed without noticing. Their gaze locked and she could see him smile happily, but mad with anticipation. He still wore his pants and she let her hands slide over his hips, to his firm ass.

He stopped her. “That is not what you did back then.” he said. “You were way to scared, I remember.”

She blushed slightly. “Yes. I thought it would hurt.”

“And? Did it?” he asked at her ear. Softly.

“A bit.” She confessed to him. “But you were so carefully, so sweet, my raven, I savored it.”

Without a warning he pushed two fingers inside her, his thumb still on the little bundle of nerves. She threw her head back and opened her legs further for him, crying his elvish name like a prayer.  
It took him all his Patience but he managed to go on like this, even if his cock nearly exploded down there. He was a spirit, this was not like they reproduced, but sweet mother earth, it felt so good.  
He could easily understand the mortal races.  
Because real immortality was only with his species. If a sword would cut his head of, if a fire would burn him whole, his body would die, but he would come back. She on the other hand, just never grew old.  
With more and more impatience he fucked her, with his fingers, fast and deep, pushing knuckle deep in. His lips once again on her breasts, sucking on her nipples.  
In response she screamed his name until a heavy shiver grabbed her whole body and she was twitching around his fingers like a lightning bold has hit her. He rolled over her and on his knees, pushing her into the sheets and when she looked up, he suddenly was naked.  
Damn him and his magic!  
She licked her lips, seeing his hard member, throbbing against his stomach.  
She smiled and spread her legs wider and wider and he grabbed her hips, pushing her ass into the air.

“Fuck me.” she pleaded. “Fuck me until everyone can hear me screaming your name."

He couldn't resist anymore. Her begging words drove him over the edge of reason. His fingers dug hard into her pale skin as he pushed himself inside her with a wanton yell.  
The thrust pushed all air out of her lung, her hands clawed into the silken fabric beneath her. Without hesitation, or the chance of letting her get used to the feeling she had missed so long, his hips rolled against her opening. His big cock pushing in and out.

She could see a drop of sweat gliding down from his temple, over his neck and his muscular breast. Elves weren't able to transpire, but she admired him for it. Because they did not sweat, they missed the specific smell of it. The manly musky scent he carried. Of course he was a spirit and he could look they way he wanted, but he had to choose his form. She was not even sure that he was really a male person. But he told her, he chose a form, a body, she was able to adore.

With every stroke she felt him driving deeper, his thick member stretching her deliciously, rubbing against her inner wall and hitting the sweet spot at her stomach side. The tension making her flex her back until only her head, shoulders and hands touched the bed.  
He had his eyes closed, making the sweetest noises for her. Something between a clear moaning and a deep growling. The hot feeling in her mid grow to a blazing heat.  
After a while his rhythm slowed down and he bowed to let their lips meet again. He kissed her passionate and his hip driving his cock now slow but hard into her cunt.

“ **E dajy uai.** ” She heard him stutter. His deep, dark voice speaking the language of spirits and demons. She heard him say it before, when he was close to the edge. And then. “ **E't pittefr, hlefpyzz.** ”

She could feel it. Her body catching fire, from his thrusts, close to the orgasm. She reached higher and higher and finally she came with a scream, lust flushing over her like a thunderstorm. Her body twitching and her hips pressing against his.  
With a final scream he followed her, his whole body covered in sweat. His muscles hard as iron beneath the skin, showing every detail of his structure.  
With a last jerk he pulled himself out of her, hot semen flooding outside and her fluids sticking in his member.  
A full human body, she thought. He laid beside her, drawing her against him, his face in her neck. She was still trying to catch breath, but enjoyed the silent, warm moment in his arms.  
And he felt delightfully exhausted.

  
She curled at his body, hugging and kissing him softly. He felt so wonderful, so real. He played with her wonderful blonde hair, caressing the skin on her head with his fingertips.  
He yawned softly and she laughed happily while drifting into a deep slumber.

"Ma Vhenan." The mans voice was merely a sigh.

____________________

 

Back in the Stronghold, the Wanderer snapped his eyes open. His breath was heavy and fast, like after a long run. His skin crawled with the lust of the lovers he dreamed about and he could still feel the fire that burned so ecstatically within them both. It took him long seconds to wave the feeling of love out of his mind. It wasn't his, yet it felt like it. Feeling his hard errection between his legs, he raised from his Bed and headed towards the courtyard. He needed fresh, cold air to find back into the reality. 

And even to the flaming passion in his heart, he felt horror as he suddenly realised he knew the Elven Woman. Back then when he was young. Once this Woman had been his Princess.

"What do you want to tell me, Fade?" he asked in the freezing night air.

**Author's Note:**

> He speaks Rhefugi. If you want you can google it. There is a translator for it.


End file.
